


dr one-shots

by umbreon821



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, its only teen and up cause ik i have a swearing problem oops, more to come in the future probably idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon821/pseuds/umbreon821
Summary: just some one-shot thingies i occasionally write, probably mainly kiibouma cause yeh but ill maybe do some other stuff
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, kiibouma - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	dr one-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just like uhh they be like *sleepy together and give kissy in morning mwuah*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heho kiibouma heart go brrrr  
> anyways. sleeby boyfriends

Kokichi let out an annoyed groan as he opened his eyes, one of the hardest parts of the day is definitely waking up. Hardly shutting his eyes and quickly opening them again to try and wake himself up better. Finally he can fully open his eyes, he shifts a bit trying to stay warm as he realizes he doesn't have a blanket, but he's still warm? Why is… oh yeah, Kiibo’s here.

The warm robot behind him also shifts a bit, slightly tightening his arms around Kokichi’s waist, he's still asleep.

The rancid lying little bastard gremlin boy- I mean, Kokichi used his elbow to nudge Kiibo’s arm, “Hey, wake up kiiboy, you can't sleep forever.” he said, only to get nothing but a sleepy hum in response. 

After a little more nudging and no actual response, Kokichi turned himself over so he was face-to-face with Kiibo(or rather face-to-robochest), placed one hand on the others chest and one on the head.

“Heyyy, kiiboy? I love you.” he said and watched his beloved overgrown roomba- _I mean,_ Kiibo’s ahoge twitch and curve a little into the way it gets when he's embarrassed, Kokichi chuckled and snuggled into Kiibo’s chest a little, “I know you're awake, you're so bad at faking it.”

“And what if I am awake? What'll you do?” finally, a response.

“I’ll just have to kiss you if you are.”

“Well then I’m awake now!”

Kokichi pulled himself up to Kiibo’s face level and got pretty close. Kiibo’s eyes were still closed but he had a slight smile on his face, he could sense how close their faces were and was prepared for a kiss, but then he heard his smaller boyfriend let out one of his signature evil giggles and felt him go back down to chest level. “Only robots with open-awake eyes get kisses.”

Kiibo’s eyes immediately shot open and he moved his hands up to Kokichi’s face trying to get him to look back at him, “M-my eyes are open now! Please, Kokichi!”.

Kokichi hummed while looking right into his roboyfriends slightly downturned bright blue eyes and then grinned, “I dunno, do you really deserve a kiss? I don't think you do if I'm being honest.” Kiibo frowned and looked away, or at least as away as he could.

“Nehee! I'm lying, of course!” Kokichi said suddenly as he pulled himself up again to be face-to-face with Kiibo, “God, you're so gullible, Kiiboy!”

And with that, Kiibo felt himself being pulled into a kiss by his trickster of a boyfriend, a nice good morning kiss as he called it.

“Love you, you dumb bag of bolts~!”

“I love you too, Kokichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i wanted to add the little detail of kiibos inner fans kinda whirring more as kokichi was like “mm snuggly into roboyfriend chest” but never ended up doing it  
> anyways hope you liked it or smth, i dont write much and this is my first time in a while trying to use all that proper punctuation and stuff so i hope it worked out


End file.
